ANGELIC FIGHT! Misaki Suzuhara Downfall!
by morningafter2
Summary: Misaki Suzuhara, the nimble newbie who has beaten out so many polished oponents, with the aid of her tiny angel, Hikaru. Well, they've met their match: Tara Nakagawa and her angel, Asahi.


Hiya. I don't own "Angelic Layer". I wish I did, though! I do own, uh.Tara and Asahi (Meaning: rising sun). So, without further ado... Here it is... "ANGELIC FIGHT! Misaki Suzuhara's downfall!"  
~*~  
"Misakichi! Misakichi!" Tamayo ran up to the door of Shouko's house.  
  
"Yes, Tamayo-chan?" Misaki replied, answering the door.  
  
"I heard... I heard that there's a new Deus! And that she's really, really strong!" Tamayo's face was flushed, and she eagerly took Misaki's hand wave as an invite to sit down.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Tamayo-chan?" Misaki smiled at her flushed friend.  
  
"Yes please, Misakichi." Tamayo said tiredly.  
  
A minute later, Misaki came out with two glasses of lemonade. Tamayo grabbed her glass, and drank half of it with one gulp.  
  
"Now, please tell me about the new dues." Misaki prodded.  
  
"Well... I only know what I saw in the newspaper. But her name's Tara Nakagawa... And her angel's name is Asahi." Tamayo said, taking out a newspaper clipping.  
  
It had a picture of a girl with ankle-length dark brown hair, and big black eyes. She looked about Misaki's age. Sitting on her shoulder, was an angel dressed in a black catsuit with beautiful light pink flowers on it. The angel had hair like her dues', long and black. Only the angel, Asahi, wore her hair tied in pigtails at the back of her head, and a small spiked ponytail-bun looped around her shoulder.  
  
"Wow." Misaki looked at the picture. "How come you didn't tell Hatoko-chan this?"  
  
"Koutarou beat me to it." Tamayo grumbled. "Anyway. This new dues, she's someone to look out for, apparently."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I'd best be on my way."  
  
"See you."  
  
"G'bye."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day...  
  
"There is a new Angelic Layer contest!" Shouko announced to Misaki and Shuuko.  
  
Shuuko had gotten a lot better around Misaki, and no longer ditzed out whenever she was around her.  
  
"There is?" Misaki asked, surprised. "I haven't heard about it."  
  
"Yea. You've heard about that new dues, Tara Nakagawa, and her angel, Asahi, right?" Shouko asked.  
  
Misaki nodded. "Yea, I have."  
  
"Well, she's in that competition. And, since she's never fought here before, you won't be the best anymore until you can defeat her." Shouko stated.  
  
"I know. I'm going to enter!" Misaki smiled, jumping up. "Thank you for breakfast, Shouko!"  
  
~*~  
  
Misaki was at the tournament entry place along with Hatoko, Tamayo, and Koutarou.  
  
"So, Hatoko-chan. You're entering too, I hope." Misaki smiled  
  
"Yea. I want to get to the finals in this one!" Hatoko smiled back.  
  
Misaki bumped into someone.  
  
"Owww." A girl groaned. "Ara!" She scrambled around, searching for something.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Misaki said, bending down. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"My angel! She must have fallen off of my shoulder!" The girl wailed.  
  
"Oh no! Hey, is this her?" Misaki found a tiny angel, smaller than Hikaru, but not by much, with long black hair tied in pigtails at the back of her head.  
  
"Asahi!" The girl cried happily. "Thank you very much!"  
  
"You're wel. Wait. Did you say. Asahi?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Yea, that's her name." The girl replied.  
  
"You're Tara Nakagawa, the new dues!" Tamayo exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, that's me." Tara smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Tara. I'm Hatoko Kobayashi, and that's my big brother, Koutarou, and that's Tamayo. They don't really do Angelic Layer. And this is my best friend, Misaki. She's going to enter the competition, like me." Hatoko said warmly.  
  
"Cool!" Tara grinned, as she walked to the sign up sheet with Misaki and Hatoko.  
  
~*~  
  
Misaki, Hatoko, and the others had met up with Sai and Kaede at the entry place. Sai and Kaede had gladly accepted invites to come to Misaki's place for a snack, along with Hatoko, Tamayo, Koutarou, and Tara.  
  
"So." Sai said flatly. "You are the new dues, rumored to be very strong, are you not?"  
  
"Well. I'm not too sure where the strong part came from, but I am the new dues." Tara smiled good-naturedly.  
  
"SHE'S SUCH A CUTIE!" Tamayo crowed, grabbing Tara in a deathgrip-hug.  
  
"Ahhh. Um, Tamayo, could you please refrain from trying to squeeze me in half?" Tara asked, twisting out of Tamayo's deathgrip.  
  
"Wha?! Hey, how'd ya do that?! NO one has ever escaped my deathgrip before!" Tamayo exclaimed.  
  
"Trick of the trade."  
  
~*~  
Ending notes: Should I update? Yes? No? Please tell.. REVIEW. One minute. That's all I ask of you. ONE minute. 


End file.
